100 ways to say I Love You
by tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Sanvers version of "100 ways to say I love you". Mostly fluff, and maybe some hurt/comfort. Please forgive me if some chapters are too short for your liking.
1. Pull over Let me drive for awhile

Author Note:

Here comes the first one! I know this is super short that's why I am posting the first two at once. Please enjoy! Leave kudos or comments if you like my stories, it would thrive me!

* * *

Alex and Maggie is on their way to Blue Springs.

Maggie got a call two days ago from her cousin saying that her aunt is sick and would like to see her.

This is why they are here on the road for 3 hours already, and this is also why Alex keeps glancing at Maggie with concern.

Maggie has been quiet the whole time and her knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel too hard.

Alex knows her wife of 4 years now too well that Maggie is barely holding up her walls.

"Mags" Alex decides to give it a push.

"Hmm?"

"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile." Alex says gently.

Maggie opens her mouth to argue, but no words come out. She pulls over, finally releasing the steering wheel from her grip.

Maggie switches seats with Alex without a word. But when she sits down at the passenger's seat, she lets out a breath she doesn't know she's holding.

"Close you eyes and rest babe" Alex says, hovering one hand on top of Maggie's.

Maggie lifts her hand to intertwine her fingers with Alex's. She closes her eyes and melts into the seat.

"I love you Alex" the words come out as a whisper but Alex catches them anyway.

Alex doesn't say anything, just squeezes Maggie's clammy hand and doesn't let go the whole ride.


	2. It reminded me of you

"Babe? Can you come and give me a hand?" Alex calls from the door. She manages to fish her keys out of her pocket and opens the door with one hand, having to nudge open the door with her foot.

"Coming" Maggie shouts from somewhere in the house and emerges after a moment.

"Gosh my hands are dead" Alex says dramatically.

"Well why so many things? And what's this?" Maggie takes the large bag of grocery from Alex and gestures to the big package on the floor next to Alex.

"We are out of many things if you have noticed" Alex dodges the latter question and picks up that package before heading into their house.

"You didn't answer my question"

"I'll tell you later okay? Can you please start dinner? I'm starving" Alex rolls her eyes at Maggie playfully.

"Fine. Then can i get a kiss from my wife first?" Maggie says approaching Alex, after placing the grocery on the counter.

"You wish is my command, ma'am" Alex cups Maggie's check with her hands before leaning in to kiss her wife sweetly.

"So are you going to tell me what that thing is?" Maggie asks, pulling Alex down into the couch to cuddle. They had finished dinner and Alex had just finished loading the dishwasher.

"Go and open it to find out yourself"

Maggie drops a kiss onto Alex's temple before getting up to get the package. When she tears open the wrapping, her mouth hangs open in surprise.

"Is this a bonsai tree?" Maggie turns her head to look at Alex after a moment and asks.

"What do you think it is?" Alex teases with a sweet smile on her face.

"Why so suddenly?" Maggie is confused. She wouldn't miss any anniversaries and it's not her birthday yet.

"Can't I buy my wife a gift just because I want? And you have always wanted one since we moved in here" Alex raises an eyebrow while walking to sit with Maggie on the floor.

Maggie pulls Alex into a heated kiss once she's within her arm length.

When the couple breaks apart, Alex whispers

"It reminds me of you"


	3. No, no, it's my treat

"Babe? You ready to go?" Alex calls into their bedroom. They are going out on a date tonight.

"One sec!" Maggie yells back while walking out off the bedroom dressed in a Tiffany blue short sleeves dress, her heels in one hand, leather jacket in another.

Alex smiles at the sight of her fiancee. This is just so Maggie.

"Come on beautiful"

"Why are we going out again?" Maggie asks.

The two are walking to the diner, which is 10 minutes walk away from their apartment, hand in hand.

"We haven't gone on a proper date for a long time, and this is the celebration of your promotion" Alex says sweetly, lifting their intertwined hands to kiss the back of Maggie's.

Maggie had received her promotion letter earlier this week. In a month's time, there will be a promotion ceremony and Maggie will officially become Captain Sawyer.

"You don't need to babe, it's no big deal"

"Of course it's a big deal, you silly"

"Table for 2 under the name Danvers, please" Alex says to the waiter at the door when they reach the diner.

"This way please" the waiter gestures them to follow him to their table.

When they reaches their table, Alex beats the waiter to pull out the chair for Maggie.

"Thanks babe"

When their ordered drink -two glasses of red wine- arrives, Alex picks up her glass and tilts it towards Maggie, signaling a toast.

Maggie picks up hers, eyes shining with anticipation of what Alex's gonna say.

"To Captain Sawyer" Alex says with a proud and charming smile on her face.

"Thank you baby" Maggie clings their glasses together, a blush on her cheeks.

The two engages in causal small talks through the meal, feeding each other some food of their plate from time to time.

When they have finished dessert and decide to head back home, Alex excuses herself to washroom, paying the bill on her way.

So when Maggie asks for the bill, she is noticed by the waiter that it has already been paid by her partner.

"Alex-" Maggie starts when Alex gets back to their table.

"No, no, it's my treat" Alex cuts her off, knowing that Maggie would try to argue about it.

"But-" this time Maggie is cut off by Alex planting a kiss on her lips.

"No buts Mags, this is the celebration of your promotion, like I said earlier"

"Dork" Maggie shakes her head fondly with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm your dork, and you love it"

"I love you"


	4. Come here Let me fix it

Author note:

TW: Mention of blood and wound in the chapter.

* * *

"Damn it!"

"Babe? You alright?" Alex asks with a little bit of concern in her tone.

Getting no reply, Alex gets up from the couch and walks into the bedroom. Maggie just got back from a long day at work and went into the bedroom right away, not after give Alex a kiss though.

"Oh babe" Poking her head into their bedroom, Alex's heart aches upon what she sees.

Maggie is sitting on their twin bed, her grey t-shirt looped around her neck. She has her hands pressing against her left side, which is facing the doorway so Alex has caught the glimpse of red on the gauze under Maggie's hands.

Hearing Alex's voice, Maggie looks up with wide eyes with exhaustion, pain and slight panic.

"Mags, you are pressing the wound too hard" Alex says while approaching Maggie.

Maggie subconsciously let her hands drop from her side onto her lap, eyes still wide and unfocused.

"I've got you Mags" Alex gently helps Maggie out of her t-shirt and jeans, silently checking if there's any other injuries on Maggie.

Alex sighs at her wife's silence, knowing that it must be a tough case leaving Maggie in such state and decides not to ask yet. She perches on the edge of the bed beside Maggie to peel off the gauze and check on the wound. There's blood pooling at the cut, stitches must be popped when Maggie tried to undress herself and that's what caused the swearing.

"Stay here and sit tight okay? I'm gonna grab the first-aid kit" Alex gently reapply the gauze and kiss the side of Maggie's head before heading into the ensuite bathroom.

"Come here. Let me fix it." Alex pats at the space besides her when she settles on the bed, pillows fluffed to let Maggie lean against in a sitting position.

Maggie scoots over quietly, letting out a small wince when her movement pulls her wound. She leans against the pillows on her good side and let Alex peels off the gauze again.

"I'm gonna pull out the popped stitches and redo them okay?" Alex explains softly while injecting a syringe of home-use anesthetics near the wound.

Maggie nods numbly, eyes staring into nothing.

The pair remains quiet the whole time Alex patching up Maggie. When Alex has finished the stitches and reapplied a clean gauze on the wound, she leans down to press a kiss onto it.

"You're all good now. I will go wash up and grab you some pajamas, then we rest okay? You hungry?"

Maggie just shakes her head, not moving from her position.

Moments later, when Maggie is dressed in her softest pajamas and wrapped in Alex arms under the comforter, she whispers quietly

"I love you Al"


	5. I'll walk you home

Back in the days when Alex and Maggie haven't move in together yet, Maggie always loves to walk Alex home.

But today, the situation is reversed.

Alex is meeting Maggie at the alien bar for drinks and pool after work.

"Hey Danvers!" Maggie greets Alex with a kiss on her cheek when she slips into the booth and sits down beside Alex, voice tired yet happy.

"Hey Sawyer!" Alex draws Maggie in for a lingered hug, hoping to pass some comfort.

"Hmmm I missed you" It's been a busy week at both the DEO and the NCPD.

"Likewise babe" Alex releases Maggie from the hug and tucks a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

With a better look of Maggie's face, Alex realizes that Maggie look exhausted.

"Mags? You still up for a drink?" Alex asks, hand cupping Maggie's cheek.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Coz you look super tired and I really think you should use some rest instead of a drink"

"I'm fine Danvers, but maybe just one?" Alex's right, but Maggie also wants to spend some time with her.

"Of coz babe"

"Maggie?" Alex nudges Maggie with her shoulder when she realize Maggie is staring into nothing with unfocused eyes.

"Y-yeah?"

"Come on, let's get you home and rest" Alex presses a kiss on the side of Maggie's head before slightly pushing her out of the booth.

Maggie moves obediently, too tired to protest.

Alex's arm curls protectively and supportively around Maggie's waist when they make their way out of the bar.

The cool breeze clears up Maggie's cloudy mind a bit. She pulls away from Alex's embrace to face her girlfriend.

"Sorry babe" Maggie feels like she's cutting their time together short.

"What for you silly? Come on. I'll walk you home" Alex again rounds her arm around Maggie's waist.

"You'll stay? Cuddle me to sleep?"

"I think I can do that"

"I love you"


	6. Have a good day at work

Alex Danvers is never late in her life. Well in her life before she met Maggie Sawyer.

"Alex, baby, It's your alarm" Maggie mutters, nudging Alex's shoulder with her head.

And yes, ladies and gentlemen, Alex is the little spoon.

Alex groans and reaches out her hand blindly to grab her phone.

"You have no idea how much I wanna ditch work today to stay with you" Alex pouts, now turned to face her wife.

"Well I am sorry I'm the one who got the day off" Maggie teases.

"No you're not" Alex gives Maggie a mock glare.

"No I'm not. How about I give you a morning kiss as compensation?"

"Only one?"

"You don't have time for more babe" Mischievousness is obvious in Maggie's tone.

"Shut up and give me that kiss" Alex shoves at Maggie's shoulder playfully.

"I am more than happy to oblige your command, ma'am"

Leaning in, Maggie and Alex share a rather heated kiss.

"Now get your pretty ass out of the bed, or you will be late. We don't need Kara to come by, do we?" When they finally break apart, Maggie says while patting Alex's butt.

"Ugh fine" Alex reluctantly leaves the bed after pecking at Maggie's lip one last time.

Maggie is almost asleep again when she feels Alex's lips on her forehead.

"Enjoy your day off babe. I'll call during lunch"

"Have a good day at work" Maggie manages to mumble out before falling back into her sleep.


	7. I dreamt of you last night

You dream what you scheme.

This saying may perfectly explain the situation of Alex.

Maggie is currently out of town for a police conference and this is the first time the two part after their wedding.

Alex is missing Maggie, big time. Everything just seems boring and cold without Maggie.

And last night, she had a dream. The first sweet one in quite a period of time.

She dreamt of Maggie snuggling with her on a lazy Sunday morning, sun streaming into their bedroom through the half-opened curtains. They just lay there and banter childishly, sharing lazing kisses for time to time.

When Alex wakes up, she feels refreshed. This can be deemed as the best sleep she's gotten since Maggie's away.

"Hey babe" Alex greets when Maggie's face pops up in her phone screen. They had promised each other video calls.

"Hey there"

"How's the conference?" Alex props herself at the corner of the couch, legs stretching along the furniture.

"Boring, I miss you"

"Oh babe, believe me, I miss you too"

The two just stare at each other through their screens, taking in each other's presence.

"I dreamt about you last night" Alex says after a moment, blushing slightly.

"You did?" Maggie smirks upon Alex's revelation.

"Well I guess I miss you too much"

"Two more days then I can come home to you"

"Tell me when you depart, I'll see if I can come pick you up"

"You're so sweet" Maggie says through a yawn.

"Go to bed, I'll stay with you for a little more"

"I love you"

"You too. Forever"


	8. Take my seat

"Detective! We need to evacuate the venue. Please wait outside, we had set up a waiting area" An officer says, pointing Maggie the way to the exit.

She is here with Alex for their date. Alex has been so excited about this art exhibition about human biology since she knew there will be one holding at the Art museum of National City.

Maggie moves to the exit reluctantly, not knowing if Alex has evacuated yet. She has gone to the washroom before the security alarm went off.

Once Maggie is out of the museum, she grabs her phone out of her back pocket, trying to call Alex and see where she is.

The fact that Alex doesn't pick up has Maggie's heart sank. But she tells herself silently that Alex can handle herself perfectly.

She sits at one of those chairs at the waiting area, fidgeting with her phone.

Moments later, Maggie doesn't know how long, she sees Alex rushes out of the building holding a small girl.

"Alex! Over here!" Maggie yells, waving Alex over.

Alex runs towards Maggie, the girl in her embrace is sporting a clearly pained expression.

"Here. Take my seat" Maggie knows her wife too well, she can tell that Alex is looking for somewhere to put the girls down just from her frown.

Alex shoots Maggie a grateful smile before gently lowering the girl onto the chair.

It turns out Zoe, the little girl, got lost with her mother during the evacuation and was knocked over by someone rushing past her. She sprained her ankle pretty bad and was crying on the floor when Alex spotted her.

"It's okay Zoe, we're gonna help you find your mommy okay?" Maggie kneels down to meet the eye level of the girl, offering comfort as Alex has run off to the paramedics for some ice packs and bandages.

The little girl nods, tears still in her big brown eyes.

When Alex comes back, there's a worried-looking blonde woman following her.

"Mommy!" Zoe yells, standing up excitedly only to lose her balance due to her injured foot.

Maggie acts quickly to scoop the little girl up, preventing her from falling again.

"Oh my Zoe baby" The woman has tears spilling out of her brown eyes -Maggie wonders that's where the girl got her eyes- and reaches out to hold her daughter.

"Thank you" The mother says with sincere and gratefulness when Maggie passes the girl into her mother's arms and the duo settles into the chair.

"Here, let me bandage her ankle and you guys are good to go. Just remember to ice it to reduce the swelling when you get back home." Alex kneels down to gently apply the bandage around Zoe's ankle.

The little girl leans to warp her arms around Maggie and Alex, thanking them, before leaving with her mother.

"Well, our dates would never be normal" Maggie teases. They are heading home, hand in hand.

"Well I love our abnormal dates tho" Alex lifts their intertwined hands and presses a kiss to the back of Maggie's.

"You know I'll love everything with you by my side"

"I love you"


	9. I saved a piece for you

"I'm sorry Alex, I don't think I can make it to Kara's tonight" Maggie apologizes through the phone.

"It's okay Mags. Everything alright?"

"Borrowed over to help with a homicide. I'm sorry" Maggie sighs, she wants to spend the night with her family rather than working.

"It's okay. Kara and Lena will understand" Alex soothes, being able to picture the guilt and slight sadness in Maggie's brown eyes.

"I have to go. Send them by love and tell them I'm sorry?"

"I will. Be careful okay? Call me if you need me to pick you up"

"Always. Love you"

"You too. Forever"

It's near midnight when Alex receives Maggie's phone call. She is laying on the couch in a tank top and boy shorts, reading a science journal.

"Hey babe. Work's finished?"

"Hey Al, can you come get me at the precinct?" Maggie's voice is tired.

"Of course babe, give me 20?" Alex folds the corner of the page she's reading and places the journal on the coffee table before getting up from the couch. She goes into the kitchen and heat up some water before heading into the bedroom for a change of clothes.

"Sure, I need to change too"

Alex hearts sinks, if Maggie need to change before heading home from work, that means she got blood on her shirt, that means either she or one of her co-workers is hurt. But she decides not to ask over the phone.

"I'm gonna leave home in a minute. Love you"

"Okay. Love you too" And behind Maggie's words, there's some kind of desperation that makes Alex moves faster to get ready.

Alex pulls a hoodie over her tank top and puts on a pair of sweats. She then heads into the kitchen and fill the thermo bottle with some water she just heated and throws in a teabag of Maggie's favourite tea.

Alex heart aches when she pulls over in front of the NCPD precinct, her wife standing there with her head bowed, looking so small.

"Hey beautiful" Alex leans over to press a kiss on the side of Maggie's head when she settles on the seat.

"Hey you. Thank you so much for picking me up"

"Anything for you. There's tea in the thermo bottle" Alex hands the bottle to Maggie before starting the car again.

Maggie takes the bottle gratefully and opens it to take a long sip of the warm liquid.

"How's dinner with Kara and Lena?" Maggie asks, wanting to use the small talk to distract herself from thinking about the case.

"As usual. Kara and Lena being those love birds they are. Lena sends her regret about you not being there for the tiramisu" Alex recalls with a smile on her face.

"Oh I guess Kara got all the tiramisu then" Maggie says with a fake groan, pretending to be heartbroken.

"Well..." Alex says suspensefully while pulling into their garage.

"Well?"

Alex just shoots Maggie a playful smirk before turning off the engine.

"Come on, let's head inside and you'll know"

When the two get into their house, Alex goes into the kitchen the first thing.

"Alex?" Maggie asks from the doorway, unclipping her badge and service weapon from her belt.

Alex emerges with a plate in her hands after the sound of the fridge being opened and closed.

"I saved a piece for you"

Maggie tears up a bit, the case making her emotional, and walks towards Alex with the brightest smile.

"I love you so so much"


	10. I'm sorry for you loss

Author Note:

Hey people! I am sorry for not updating in such a long time. School's crazy already even tho it's just one month in. I am writing on new one shots but I just seem unable to finish them. Will try to update more! Please stay tuned! Xxoo

* * *

"Alex!" Maggie comes running into the control center of the DEO, brows frowning and eyes worried.

"Mags?" Alex looks up from her tablet, exhaustion obvious on her face.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? I come as soon as things are settled at the NCPD" Maggie asks while running her hands over her wife, checking her for injury.

"I'm fine, just a few bumps and bruises" Alex waves dismissively and sighs.

"Good, good" Maggie says in relief while drawing Alex in for a hug.

"Not good Maggie" Alex chokes out wetly, hiding her face in Maggie's neck. She is the director, she can't be seen as weak, especially not now.

"I'm just glad you are't seriously hurt"

"People did" There is this sense of guilt in Alex's bitter tone.

"I'm sorry for you lost" Maggie sighs, pulling back to cup Alex's cheeks with her hands.

Alex closes her eyes and leans into Maggie's touch, taking a moment to collect herself. When she opens her eyes again, that fierceness, that confidence is back.

"Anything I can help?" Maggie tilts her head and ask, a small proud smile on her face.

"Stay by my side?"

"I got you, always"

Later that night, when Alex lays on the couch with her head on Maggie's lap, icing her bruised ribs, she lets herself closes her eyes and dwells in the feeling of Maggie's soft fingers gently carding through her hair. She is sad, devastated after today's event. But Alex knows that she will still have one constant no matter how much she had lost. At the end of the day, she comes home to Maggie, that's what matters.

"I love you, Maggie"


	11. You can have half

"Hey babe" Maggie calls from the couch, hearing the door being open and closed.

"Hey..." Alex replies tiredly and drops all her things onto the floor before heading towards the couch and plops facedown onto it dramatically.

"What's up?" Maggie asks, chuckling a little.

Alex says something muffled in her facedown position.

"Try again babe?" Maggie reaches over to massage Alex's scalp a bit.

"Long day. The world hates me today" Alex says again, lifting up her head.

"Well, i think a shower, some cuddling and some ice cream can help"

Alex smiles upon the idea, sitting up to kiss Maggie on her lips.

When Alex comes out of the shower, she sees Maggie sitting on the sofa with only one pint of ice cream and a sheepish smile on her face.

"What" Alex deadpans while walking to the couch and sit beside Maggie.

"Well babe, we're out of your fav ice cream. Seems like we forgot to get a refill after last time Kara raided our fridge"

"No way" Alex groans.

"You can have half" Maggie says passing the pint of ice cream she's holding to Alex and grabs 2 spoons from the coffee table.

"Maggie Sawyer sharing me her favourite Tiramisu ice cream? Wow the world is changing" Alex teases, accepting the pint anyways because why not.

"You're lucky I love you and you had a bad day"

"I love you too my angel"


	12. Take my jacket, it's cold outside

Author Note:

I should be doing my essay but I'm bored so here I am to give you all new content! Enjoy!

* * *

"Al? You wanna go home?" Maggie asks gently, seeing Alex starting to doze off.

They just finished dinner at Kara and Lena's place and are cuddling on the couch.

"What?" Alex asks confusedly, not able to process Maggie's words due to her sleepiness.

"Do you wanna go home?" Maggie asks again, squeezing Alex's hand to get her attention.

"But..." Alex wants to go home and sleep on her bed, but at the same time, she wanna spend time with her little sisters.

"Go home Alex, you're exhausted" Kara interrupts, placing her hand on her sister's knee.

"Yes Alex, you need rest" Lena supplies with a warm smile.

"Come on" Maggie stands up to collect their stuff while Alex stands slowly.

Alex shivers slightly when the blanket slids off her body due to her movement.

"Here Al. Take my jacket, it's cold outside" Maggie hands Alex her hoodie jacket after seeing that small shiver of Alex.

"It's fine Mags, I don't want you be cold" Alex waves off Maggie's offer.

"I will be fine. I grew up in a state that snows, if you forgot" Maggie teases, walking around Alex to fix her jacket on her shoulder.

Alex doesn't reply, just puts on Maggie's jacket and snuggles into it, feeling the warmth and love from her girlfriend.

Later when the two are walking back to their house, Alex encircles her arm around Maggie's figure and whispers into her ear

"I love you"


	13. Sorry I'm late

"Babe, call me back when you hear this" Alex sighs, leaving yet another voice message for Maggie.

It's their date night tonight and Maggie is not yet home. Alex understands that Maggie might be stuck at work, but she'd always call if that's the case. This is why Alex starts to worry.

Maggie sees all the miss calls, texts and voice mails from Alex when she hurries out of the precinct. The latest one is a text, Alex saying that she will wait for Maggie at home, telling her to come home safely.

Maggie curses under her breath, she hates to cancel on Alex and this time she even did this without calling her wife.

"Maggie? Thanks Rao" Alex lets out a relieved sigh when she picks up the phone.

"I'm sorry Alex. There's an emergency case just now. I didn't even have time to call" Maggie explains with a pang of guilt in her voice.

"Don't be, you silly. Just come home okay? I miss you"

"I miss you too, I'm on my way back"

"I love you"

"You too forever"

"Hey babe" Maggie announces her presence by greeting her wife with a tired voice.

"Hey" Alex sets her book down and rises from the couch, walking towards Maggie with opening arms.

Maggie steps into Alex's embrace, dropping her things on the floor.

"Sorry I'm late. For our date night" Maggie apologize weakly.

"Shush you. It's okay. Why don't you go shower and change while I order take out?" Alex suggests while tugging off Maggie's hair band and running her hand through her hair.

"Then we cuddle?" Maggie nuzzles her nose in Alex's neck.

"Then we cuddle" Alex drops a kiss onto Maggie's temple, offering an affirmative answer.

"Good. I love you"

"I love you too"


	14. Can I have this dance?

This is the first Valentine's day after Maggie and Alex got married.

"Alex?" Maggie asks when she steps into the house. The lights are on but her wife is nowhere to be found.

And just before Maggie is going to call Alex, a box on the coffee table with a perfectly-tied ribbon catches her eyes.

Maggie moves to sit down on the couch before opening the box. Her eyes widens when she sees the item inside.

There's a gorgeous navy blue lace dress, which reminds Maggie of the red one she got Alex a few years ago, and a card with Alex's cursive writing. It reads "Wear this and come find me at where you first asked me for a dance. Take your time. - A"

Maggie feels butterflies in her stomach, Alex always has her ways to make her feel like this.

She picks up the dress carefully and head into her shared bedroom with Alex to get ready. She can't wait to see her wife.

On her way to Alex, Maggie's mind drift to the first Valentine's day she had with Alex.

The lying, the arguing, the revealing, the running, the healing.

There's heartbreak and there's tears.

Standing at the door of the ballroom, Maggie takes a deep breath before going in.

Maggie's breath hitches and her heart beats so fast.

There's Alex, wearing that same red gown, being as breathtaking as she always is to Maggie.

"Hey Mags" Alex greets her wife softly, smiling so beautifully.

"Alex...Wow" this is all Maggie can manage to get out when she stands in front of Alex.

"Thanks babe. You look gorgeous too" Alex chuckles, pulling Maggie in for a light kiss.

Alex holds Maggie close to her after the kiss and clears her throat.

"Maggie, this is where we had our first Valentine's day. That year is a big one for both of us. We have been through so much together and look where we are today. I just wanna tell you that I love you so so much" Alex confesses, tearing up a bit.

"Oh Alex, you have no idea how much I love you too" Maggie breathes out, also at the verge of crying.

The two lean into each other for another kiss after their confession of love to each other.

"Can I have this dance?" Alex asks when the two break apart, taking a step back and holding out an inviting hand with a little bow.

"Nerd" Maggie comments but taking Alex's hand anyway.

"Well I'm your nerd" Alex says while pulling Maggie in.

"Yes, and I love you"


	15. I made your favourite

"Babe! I'm home!" Alex announce her presence by calling into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen. Dinner's almost ready!" Maggie calls out in a similar way, responding Alex.

"Hey babe, what's for tonight's dinner?" Alex asks, sneaking her arms around Maggie to hug her from behind.

"Secret. Go shower and change. Then we can eat" Maggie says, turning her head to places a peck on Alex's cheek.

"Hmm I miss you. What do I do to deserve a surprise?" Alex asks, repaying Maggie's kiss with one on her neck.

"I miss you too. And to answer your question: you've done nothing, I just wanna cook you food" Maggie tilts her head for Alex to have better access to her neck and confess wholeheartedly.

"You are the best" Alex nuzzles her nose at Maggie's neck, inhaling her girlfriend's scent.

"I know. Go shower and don't stay here to distract me" Maggie nudges Alex with her elbow playfully.

"Fine. One more kiss?"

Maggie checks the pot for one last time then turns off the stove before turning to face Alex.

"Hey beautiful" Alex lifts her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear.

"Hey you"

"Gosh I really missed you today" Alex moves her hand to cup Maggie's cheek before leaning in for a kiss on Maggie's lips.

Maggie melts into the kiss contently. She missed Alex too.

"So, what's for dinner?" Alex asks, walking into the dinning area with her hair still wet.

"I made your favourite. It's my signature potato soup with ravioli" Maggie is just serving the pot onto the table.

"Oh my gosh babe! How do you know I'm craving that?"

"Well, maybe it's because I love you"

"I love you too, my master chef"


	16. It's okay I couldn't sleep anyway

Alex is woken up by Maggie's tossing and turning. Well no woken up, she hasn't been sleeping actually, her mind is too loud for her to sleep tonight.

Alex opens her eyes and turns her head to look at he wife's distressed from besides her.

Maggie's brows are knitted together and there are beads of sweat on her forehead.

She's having a nightmare.

"Babe? Wake up Maggie, it's just a dream" Alex sits up a little and place a gentle hand on Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie startles awake with a strangled scream caught in her throat.

"It's okay babe, I'm here" Alex moves to sit behind Maggie's panting form and wraps her up in her arms.

"Sorry Al. Did I wake you?" Maggie relaxes into Alex's arms, placing her head on her wife's chest.

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway" Alex says, kissing Maggie's forehead.

The two stay cuddled up in silence for a while before Alex breaks the silence.

"You wanna talk about the dream?" Alex asks gently, hand stroking through Maggie's long hair.

"Nothing special. Just the typical work-induced bad dream, got a tough case today" Maggie responses with a tired and hoarse voice, nuzzling into Alex's front.

"The case's over now Mags, you're home" Alex reassure Maggie, hand never stopped massaging scalp.

"I know. And you? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Thoughts are loud tonight. But I'm fine"

Maggie nods in response, pressing a kiss onto Alex's chest.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"I know. I love you too"


	17. Watch your step

"Hey Alex, I think you should come get Maggie" Alex is reading her newest science journal on her couch when she got the call from one of the guys on Maggie's team.

"Why? Is she okay?" Alex asks, folding the corner of the page she's reading and putting the journal onto the coffee table.

"Yes, don't worry. She's just having a little bit more than usual"

"Oh okay. I will be there in 20. Keep an eye on her for me please?" Alex sighs and walks into her shared bedroom with Maggie to change.

"Of course"

"Thank you" Alex hangs up on the call and pulls a hoodie over her head before putting on her leather jacket.

"Alex! Why are you here my baby?" Maggie giggles drunkenly and asks when she sees Alex walks towards her.

"I'm here to bring you home" Alex shakes her head fondly at her wife's antics.

"Ohhhh but I dun wanna back home yet!" Maggie pouts, slurring her words.

"You're sure? Coz you sound like a sleepy drunk" Alex chuckles, circling Maggie in her arms when she leans forward on a high chair.

"Maybe I want to now" Maggie giggles, nuzzling her nose in Alex's chest.

"Come on then" Alex says, dropping a kiss on the top of Maggie's head before helping her stand up.

"Watch your step" Alex reminds softly when Maggie stumbles on her feet at the doorway of their house.

Maggie giggles loudly in response and stumbles again.

Alex can only smile helplessly. Her wife is just cute when she's happily drunk.

"Sit down, I'm gonna go get you water"

"I love you Alex" Maggie says when Alex settles her onto the couch.

"Love you too you little drunk"


	18. Notice

**No Longer Posting Here!**

For my fanfics, please visit my AO3: /users/tiffanytheweirdo/works

Thank you for all your support!


End file.
